Social networking sites have allowed people to communicate with one another more easily and more efficiently than ever before. Through social networking sites, users may instantly share thoughts, music, videos, articles, websites and other items that may be of interest with other users with virtually no geographical barriers. Users may also conveniently receive comments from other users on their shared items. As long as users are connected to the Internet, social networking sites provide an effective means to connect with other users throughout the globe.